Ornstein
Ornstein is a dragonborn paladin in service to the platinum dragon-god Bahamut, and current member of the West Marches Adventuring Company. Description Appearance A veteran warrior of green-dragon caste, Ornstein's thick, scaly skin is wrought with battle damage. Standing at 190cm and weighing over 130kg, the sight of the hulking dragonborn clad in heavy plate unnerves all but the most steadfast of enemies. Ornstein adorns plain, all-silver plate armor, which reflects his service under the platinum dragon, Bahamut. The only exception is an azure-blue scarf, a token from a late friend, matching the colour of his eyes. Personality Due to his chequered past and only recent adoption of the tenants of good, Ornstein is somewhat of an enigma to those he encounters. The dragonborn presents himself to be warm, cordial and chivalrous; and welcomes a conversation of good humor and wit. A jovial optimist, Ornstein employs a policy of 'diplomacy before violence', and will first seek to resolve a situation peacefully. On multiple occasions the dragonborn has been the first to step in between feuding colleagues to broker a compromise. Due to his war-like past, Ornstein is still somewhat inexperienced in the ways of speech-craft. Consequently, he is the instigator of many awkward conversations and has adopted many quirks outside of the cultural norm. It is when diplomacy fails that Ornstein yields to his chromatic nature. Once the dragonborn has judged that someone is beyond redemption, he will swiftly cast down righteous fury upon them. Biography Background Raised from birth within a clan of marauders who worshipped the draconic goddess, Tiamat; Ornstein was never a stranger to conflict. Trained in combat from an early age, Ornstein was taught to value strength and power above all - the weak were to be crushed under the might of the 5-headed dragon and her followers. The young dragonborn swiftly became an accomplished warrior, and in addition, a distinguished battlefield healer. Yet, no matter how quickly the dragonborn's foes were brought to heel, Ornstein was secretly ever-fascinated by the different societies his clan encountered. Encounter after encounter, the young dragonborn stood to reason that efforts should be made to study and learn from the different cultures his people conquered; a sentiment that time and time again fell on deaf ears. Over time Ornstein became increasingly disconnected with his people, and was unsatisfied with his clan's simple definition of power, that "The only true power was victory on the battlefield." ''Eager to encounter outside cultures ''before they were annihilated, Ornstein became a healer within the clan's master scouting party. In a world where almost ever other civilisation is hostile to your people, it was only a matter of time before Ornstein encountered a foe too great. Whilst scouting through woods in the east of Faerûn, Ornstein's party was ambushed and set upon by an organised band of hobgoblins. The last member of his party alive and severely wounded, Ornstein was miraculously saved by an old druid who used impressive magic to lure the goblin horde away . Revived from the brink of death, for the first time in his life Ornstein had witnessed great power - not through the use of force - but through the mastery of nature. Weeks passed as the dragonborn regained his strength in the company of the druid. During this time the dragonbon continued to admire the learned teachings of the old man, and gained a new respect for the world's natural beauty and its impassive, unrelenting force. Eventually, the past caught up to Ornstein. Members of his clan located the missing dragonborn, and captured his druid friend. Lacking the strength to challenge his clan, Ornstein watched on helplessly as the druid and the surrounding forest were incinerated by his former chieftain's fiery breath, all that remained was a charred blue rag from the old man's robe. The dragonborn was stripped, beaten and left to die. After all, "The only true power was victory on the battlefield." Yet despite all odds, Ornstein survived. In memory of his fallen friend, Ornstein made an oath to Tiamat's sworn enemy; the platinum dragon-god, Bahamut. He became committed to preserving the light in an ever-darkening world, whatever the cost. Over time, Ornstein's travels took him west to the Sword Coast. Learning of the newly discovered West Marches, he journeyed across the sea; no less eager to partake in the discovery of new cultures, and to marvel in the beauty of the new world. This time however, he hoped that he will be strong enough to protect that what he holds most dear. The West Marches Adventuring Company The Unholy Contract The Deck of Many Things The History of The Vorpal Blades are as much a mystery to man as the creation of The Celestial planes themselves. Shrouded in a cloak of mystery and unknowing a single inscription can be read across the length of the Blades flat ''"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end...". ''Category:Player Characters Category:Characters